Outer Space
by LovekillRealm
Summary: Tak comes back for her ship and also takes something else with her. DATR.


**I don't own Invader Zim okay? I got the idea for this fic from TaTu's song Outer Space. I was thinking of DATR and trying to find a song to inspire me for it. Anyway, seeing as DATR is scarce in the Invader Zim fandom. (I don't get why though.) I figured I would write a DATR to get the spark going under some people's plot bunny farms. If I get enough encouragement and reviews, I may expand upon this one. Anyway, enough of the A/N, on with the fic!**

"Oh great, it's Dib again…" The kids of the Hi-Skool said as Dib drove into his usual parking spot farthest from the school in the bright sun. His car was black and had the windows tinted, so this time of year, it was hell to be in the parking space. He pulled out his books from the passenger seat and shut the door and picking up his breakfast from McMeaties. They had a new McFryingPan burrito and an iced tea. He bought that every day because as he said, "At least I know what is in this crap."

Dib walked down the halls as decorations for spring break started to appear on the walls. "Dang fools…" Dib said as he carried his backpack on his shoulder and had his breakfast in his hand.

"Hey Bighead!" Torque yelled waving at Dib.

Dib ignored him and kept walking on. He knew Torque meant no well wishes at all. He knew everyone hated him and made fun of him. In the yearbook he was voted, "Most likely to be Sent to the Crazy House for Boys with a Crazy Card." Dib knew all too well that no one at the school wanted him at all. The spring formal was coming up soon and he needed a date. As he went to homeroom, he dug in his backpack and pulled out the picture of Tak he had. It was now nearly 8 years old, but he still held onto his love for her.

"I wish she would come back. Come and take me away from this place." Dib said as he kissed the picture.

"Talking to your imaginary girlfriend huh? How pathetic." Gretchen said as she walked to he desk right behind Dib. She claimed his big head hindered her grade when everyone knew she simply was out every night with Torque doing stuff. If you were to ask about her crush on Dib from Skool, she would simply say that it was a childhood thing out of pity.

"You know you've changed since you've had your braces removed Gretchen." Dib said.

"Yeah, I am no longer the reject in the corner. You still are. No wait, even reject in the corner was too good for you. You are a loser Dib. Get with the program." Gretchen said.

"Yeah…but my program isn't one of yours." Dib said as he opened a copy of Fate magazine featuring an article by former FBI agent Mulder Dana. "_Government data on so called X-Fileythingeys as investigated by Mulder Dana and Scully Fox._" He read aloud.

"You should really pay attention to what the filthy Hi-Skool teacher drone is saying." Zim said as he walked into the room. They happened to share a few classes together, much to their combined pleasure and displeasure. Pleasure to keep an eye on the other one, displeasure because they annoyed the crap out of each other.

"Still trying to take over the world huh?" Dib asked.

"Yep. I am also accepted to your human Yell University!" Zim yelled.

"You mean Yale and so what? My dad has me going to Harvard Medical." Dib said. "Being a Membrane sure can come in handy."

"Plan to do what your hero Scully Fox did?" Zim said. "You do know the stories of what happened to her you know?"

"All in the line of the paranormal Zim. Also I want to expose you to the world and if I work for the FBI, they may believe me then. You don't know what power they have in the Federal government. People will believe anything you tell them if you say the government verified it." Dib said.

"Actually I do know Dib-worm. That is why I am going to Yell-" Zim started.

"Yale!" Dib yelled at Zim's ignorance and stupidity. "And you are trying to get into that Cranium and Fibula society huh?"Dib said.

"Yes. How do you know?" Zim asked.

"What conspiracy theorist doesn't? You reading Dr. Drake E. Troutingson's stuff again?" Dib said.

"Yes. I read it off your computer. I have also learned how to hack your stuff." Zim said.

"Took you long enough, I mean you have been here 8 years and NOW you are hacking my computer?" Dib laughed. "God, that is so sad. Also I have a program where if someone wants to hack into my computer, they will dig up false information that is not what they want. I developed it myself. I learned as a Paranormal Investigator, people would try to steal my stuff and my work to cover it up or claim it for their own."

"You have a date for the dance tomorrow?" Zim smirked. "I have your sister for a date."

"I don't care. We hardly talk anymore and she doesn't care about me either. You have failed in trying to piss me off. Now pay attention to the teacher Zim!" Dib yelled as he opened his English book to the Shakespearean tale of Romeo and Juliet.

(_Page Break)_

Tak was sitting on Mars repairing her ship and trying to make it work better than before. She looked at the sky with a longing. She wanted her revenge but it was not going to come easy. "The Tallest don't answer…" she sighed as she turned off her homemade radio communicator. She looked back at Earth and sighed. "He was the only one who took care of me and made me feel worth something…even if I did try to destroy his home planet…"

Tak wondered what Dib was doing right when she hung up the radio communicator. He never picked up on her signals, which made her wonder. She was one he loved with all his heart, and even as a heartless killing machine called an Irken, she knew this. It was so obvious; a blind Bingbabtorkz could see it. And she had to admit to herself as well, she did feel a little more care for Dib than she would like to admit. "If I am to get off this Miyuki-forsaken rock, I am going to need my old ship back, and from the radio transmissions I picked up from Dib on Earth, he fixed it. She needed to find some way to get to Earth to get her ship and go back and try and live her life. She decided to try and make it as a mercenary from then but she first needed her ship. She entered a distress signal on her communicator. "S.O.S Please respond. Need a ride to Earth to retrieve ship. Any help will be rewarded. On Mars and the near the old face on Mars."

"I hope this works." Tak sighed as she got set to repeat the message. As she settled down to the rock beside her communicator, she laid back and looked up at the Martian sky. "Someone please help me."

(_Page break back to Earth)_

Dib was now at lunch eating the bag of chips he bought to tide himself over. As usual, he was sitting alone reading the latest reports he printed out from online about UFOs, Sasquatch and other paranormal phenomenon. Lunch was nothing more than a chance to catch up on his research. He refused to eat the school food after he found the chicken tenders half done and he got sick from the pork and sauerkraut. He saw everyone chewing down on the food while he ate a meager bag of chips and occasionally a salad. His laptop was on the school's internet and looking up the latest signs of UFO crashes and such. It was this time where he found a landing report right in his backyard.

"Holy crap!" Dib yelled as he read the report with shock. As soon as he read it, he sped out into the nurse's office faking sick as to be excused. Lucky for him, this nurse would let anyone go if they could convince her that they were really sick. Also he had the fact that the nurse was always drunk or half drunk that she would let anyone go if they yelled enough. He opened the door and yelled, "NURSE GARDNER!"

"What….?" The Nurse said.

"I have a huge headache…" Dib said, "I can drive home but can't make it though a school day though!"

"Fine, I'll write you an excuse if you will just shut up." The Nurse said.

"Thank you." He said as he bowed to the nurse.

"Shut up or I'll tear up this note." Nurse Gardner said as she wrote him the excuse to go home.

Dib then took this note and showed it to the head officer at the door who let him out of the Hi-Skool. He then ran to the parking lot and got in his car and drove back off towards his house. He needed to capture this alien, whoever it was, and prove he was right all along. This was his one chance and he was going to take it, no matter the cost or how many speeding tickets he would manage to rack up. He then pulled into the garage and headed outback.

"Ahhhh Dib, just the man I wanted to see. Now how about your old ship, or should I say MY old ship?" A familiar female voice said.

"Your ship? Wait how do you know my name…? Unless you are…" Dib started to say as he opened the back gate door to see Tak standing by his, or technically her, old ship.

"Tak. Yes. I came here for two things, my ship…"Tak started and hoped he would get the hint of what she was saying. She knew he wanted to get away and she knew he loved her almost as much, if not more than she loved him. She was going to keep him in her clutches and have him to herself as long as she desired. Dib was going to help her in her Interstellar Mercenary business and she knew that he would love to see the different aliens and the stars.

"What else?" Dib asked.

"You. I came here for you." Tak smiled. "Now I know that you want to see it all. If I didn't want you to come along with me I would have landed off of radar and taken the ship. But you are here like I want you and I am sure you want me."

"Ummmm…." Dib was amazed by her upfrontedness. She admitted she wanted him with her and he was amazed at this. He had always held an unrequited crush on her but this was like a dream come true for him. "I guess we can... I mean won't everyone miss me?"

"From what you said all those years ago and what I heard over your transmissions, you want to go away and I would believe no one would miss you." Tak said. "Now are you coming with me or not?"

Dib gulped. Yes he wanted her, wanted her as bad as a man could want a woman, even if she was an Irken. He had to admit it to her, he desired her with all he had. "Yes, I will come with you. I mean you love me like I love you right?"

"Most of us Irkens do not believe in, nor are capable of this thing called love you humans speak of. I am one who does not think like that. I love you Dib and that is why I am taking you away." Tak said as she took Dib's hand and led him to her ship. "Watch your step as we sail among the stars."

Dib pulled Tak close and kissed her. "I love you and I am going with you."

"Good." She said as she kissed him.


End file.
